Linear and center pivot irrigation systems typically include elevated lateral water supply pipes or booms supported on mobile, wheeled carriages. Sprinkler heads are usually mounted directly on the boom, or suspended from the boom by flexible hoses, often referred to as “drop” tubes or hoses. The latter arrangement is employed to locate the sprinkler heads closer to the ground and/or crops. It is often necessary, however, to stabilize the sprinkler heads when so suspended, so as to minimize the effects of wind, torque due to rotation of the sprinkler head, and even engagement with tall crops, such as corn.
It is well known to provide weights in the form of relatively rigid plastic sleeves that are slidably received over the drop hose and that fall under the force of gravity to the lower region of the plastic hose, with the sprinkler head serving as a stop. The sprinkler head itself is secured to the hose utilizing a conventional two-piece connector. One part of the connector has a barbed end to be inserted into the hose. A second metal band (for example, an Oetiker-type clamp) clamps the hose end to the barbed end of the first connector part.
It is also known to slide a donut-shaped weight over the flexible drop hose, also located by gravity above the connector and/or sprinkler. Some are designed to slide over part of, and locate on, the sprinkler component itself. Such weights are typically made of cast iron, zinc or concrete. Materials chosen are typically designed around a desired 1–2 lb. weight.
It is also known to insert a galvanized pipe or polyethylene tube axially between the flexible hose and sprinkler component, the pipe adding the weight necessary for stability, and helping to straighten the drop hose.
In recently issued, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,233, there is disclosed a combined hose clamp and weight in the form of two identical half-sleeves with an interior profile that includes a pair of annular, axially spaced ribs, at least one of which is always available to clamp the hose end between the rib and the barbed end of the insert component of the connector.